


Sneaky Plan #23

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sneakiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the tumblr prompt: ben and leslie hot sex i just need some smut and i don't care what or when it is</p><p>Set during season seven. Not a lot of plot here. Sorry, not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Plan #23

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [tumblr](http://nutriyumaddict.tumblr.com) or check out my [Live Journal](http://nutriyum_addict.livejournal.com) page for all my fic!

Leslie’s trying to read through some of her materials from the _Senior Executive Service Development Candidate Program_ , but Ben is beside her in bed, looking at something on his laptop and he’s just so distracting--lying there in plaid pajama pants and a navy blue t-shirt like he didn’t just win an election last week and isn’t going to be the sexiest congressman on the face of the planet in a couple of months.  
  
“Hey,” she says, putting the well-studied pages down on her stomach. “You need to work much longer?”  
  
“Oh, um, I don’t know. I was going to try and get through this,” he gestures to whatever he’s looking at on the small screen. And then frowns. “Are you tired? Want me to turn off the light?”  
  
“No. No. That’s fine. Just wondering.” Yeah. She’s _wondering what a lady has to do to get laid around here_.  
  
Leslie sighs and quickly looks over at Ben again.

He’s still reading and he’s wearing his new sexy reading glasses and his dark, thick hair is all messed up. She smiles as she remembers Stephen playing with it when they were putting the kids to bed a couple of hours earlier, but now she just really wants to tug on it herself and muss it up even more.

But instead of it being while Ben cuddles her and reads her a story, it could be while his face is buried between her thighs. Oh, and then maybe she can feel the scruff on his face against her back while he’s buried deep inside her.  
  
It’s then that she starts to come up with a plan. A plan called, _Operation_ _Oh My God…You Really Need to Fuck Me Now_.  
  
Sure, she could replace his laptop with her top…well, probably bottom ( _mmmm_ , or maybe top, she reconsiders), but she’s in the mood to be a little sneaky. They’re about to do it and he doesn’t even know it yet.  
  
Leslie holds in a giggle.  
  
“What’s up, babe?” He asks, still not moving his eyes from whatever he’s reading.  
  
“Nothing. Nothing,” Leslie responds, nodding casually and trying to act all cool. “Just, you know. Bedtime reading. Studying for my program. Keeping it chill.”  
  
He smiles, but keeps his attention straight ahead.  
  
Oh. _It’s on_.  
  
Step one of her plan is to get her pajama bottoms off, but she wants it to be a surprise. So Leslie works at it slowly and first just pulls one side down. She pretends to scratch her hip and then tugs at the other side a few seconds later. Afterwards, she’s just sitting there with her bare ass against the soft fitted sheet while Ben is still reading obliviously, and that’s turning her on even more.  
  
Leslie gives it a couple of minutes, even makes herself slow down further and re-read the next paragraph in her training materials and not at all think about his hips pushing into hers or about licking along the skin beneath his belly button with her hands on his ass while he groans and pulls on her hair.  
  
She takes a deep breath and slyly pushes the flannel material down to her knees and then uses her feet–first one and then the other, to push her pants the rest of the way down her legs. When she’s naked from the waist down, Leslie yawns exaggeratedly and sneaks another peak at Ben–-nope. Nothing.

He has no idea what’s about to happen.  
  
She squirms around a little as her stomach drops just thinking about what she’s going to do and his reaction to it. Leslie bites the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning…and then, it’s time to pull out all the stops.  
  
Reaching down sneakily is a little tricky, but she manages to nonchalantly grab hold of the  pajama pants, pulling them from under the covers, and then quickly tosses them towards the end of the bed.  
  
She looks at Ben. Now he’s making a confused face, his gaze going from her discarded floral flannel pants and then back up to her face.  
  
“What’s hap–-”  
  
“Oh, huh. Where are my pajama bottoms? Have you seen…Oh, hey. Is that them?” Leslie squints towards the end of the bed. “Hmmmm…” She pulls the covers back, sits up on her knees, and then stretches forward, resting down on her forearms and elbows.  
  
“Now how did these get down here?” She asks the mattress, giving Ben quite a view in the process. She wiggles a little to entice him even more.  
  
“Oh my god.”  
  
She finally lets out the giggle she’s been holding inside.  
  
“I knew you were up to something, I just couldn’t figure out what it was,” Ben says. “You were up to… _this_.”  
  
She hears him putting his laptop on the table and then he’s at her side, reaching to slide the skinny-strapped, cotton tank up and over her breasts so that she’s practically naked while he’s still in his pajamas.  
  
“Oh, hi there,” she tells him.  
  
“Hi sexy goofball,” he returns, pushing some of her hair off her neck and kissing the skin he uncovers. She turns her head and her lips are his next target, as his hand slides around and cups her breast.  
  
“So, um, let me guess. You want to make out?”  
  
“Well, you do look like a hot professor.”  
  
“What?” Ben makes a face. “Oh, the glasses?”  
  
She nods, then closes her eyes as his hand runs down her back next and he squeezes her ass.  
  
“I thought I was the _sexiest congressman on the face of the planet_? Because that’s what you mumbled that just a few minutes ago.”  
  
“I did not.”  
  
“You really did,” he tells her, slapping her butt lightly and really she’s so aroused already she could scream.  
  
Instead, Leslie groans into the mattress, but comes to her senses enough to manage a halfhearted and slightly disappointed, “ _Shhhhhh_.”  
  
“Well, then don’t be so naughty,” he teases and then looks at their open-just-a-crack bedroom door. “It’s after midnight, you think we’re okay here?”  
  
She considers this–-their little toddlers have been pretty good about staying in bed all night lately and besides, she is really, really turned on. “Yeah. Let’s do this. Quietly, though. And maybe shut the door the rest of the way.”  
  
“Okay, but don’t go anywhere.”  
  
Where the hell would she go?  
  
When Ben walks back towards the bed, she can see he’s already starting to get hard. He reaches for her and soon they’re both kneeling on the bed, Leslie up in his arms instead of down on all fours.  
  
“But I thought we could do it like that.”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry, we’re gonna.”  
  
Before he kisses her, Ben tosses the reading glasses on his pillow. And while he doesn’t look like a hot professor anymore, sexy, half-hard husband Ben is even better.  
  
When his pajama pants end up down around his knees, Leslie wastes no time in leaning down to nuzzle and kiss that little spot she was thinking about earlier. And when Ben’s fingers slide around her, teasing and playing with her right where she’s all soaked, she’s the one that moans, even as she slides her tongue around him and takes him deep in her mouth.  
  
Just like he promised, she eventually ends up back on her hands and knees, Ben’s hands on her ass, spreading her wider. She feels his breath on her first, then his tongue is swiping along her slit, starting down near her clit and slowly working up.    
  
His fingers join in and soon Ben’s sticking his tongue inside her, while rubbing little circles around her clit, building up and building up until an orgasm rolls through, her hips and walls spasming as Leslie moans into the mattress.  
  
She’s pretty sure he softly mumbles something about how wet she is, how much he wants to fuck her, and then Ben is balls deep inside, pushing into her in all the right places, his fingers gripping her hips, as his skin slaps against hers.  
  
When her knees starts to slip apart more and she starts to slide down a bit, Ben pulls her up back up.  
  
The second orgasm is unexpected, but it happens just the same, a little smaller but just as satisfying as the previous one, her whole body holding still before she shudders, eyes snapping shut.  
  
“Oh god, babe. Can I–-”  
  
She knows exactly what he’s asking and _ohhhhh_ , they haven’t done that for awhile. Leslie turns her face to the side and gets out a hasty, “Yeah, yeah, do that,” before he even finishes asking.  
  
And then Ben’s gasping quietly as he comes, but instead of being inside her where she can still feel him, he splatters across her ass and everywhere she’s all spread open, squeezing her hip with one palm as he does. She blindly moves her arm back and covers his hand with hers, pushing her fingers between his and they hold hands as he finishes.  
  
When he’s done, he doesn’t use any of their discarded clothing to clean her up, but Ben leans down to give her a kiss near her shoulder blade and tells her to hold on a minute. As she waits, Leslie readjusts down on her stomach, half lying on top of her training binder, and enjoys the view as Ben gets up and grabs a washcloth and a hand towel from the master bath.

He uses them to clean her up and of course he’s even wrung the one out with warm water first because he’s sweet like that.  
  
A sweet and kinky, sexy congressman husband with hot new reading glasses.  
  
His task complete, Ben nuzzles into her neck and kisses her shoulder.  
  
“What were you reading before?” She asks, eventually sitting up and pulling her tank top back down. Leslie grabs her pajama pants from the end of the bed and starts putting them on as Ben moves towards the middle of the mattress, getting his flannel pants back on as he does.

“Huh?”  
  
“Before. On your laptop. You were all serious and everything.”  
  
“Oh. Just browsing through some _Star Wars_ message boards. And then I was going to see if you wanted to have sex, but you were acting like you were up to something. So…I just waited to see what happened.”  
  
“Mmmm, I liked what happened,” she says, cuddling up against him.  
  
“Yeah, me too. Good plan, babe.”


End file.
